The goal of this project is to improve the image quality and reduce the cost of digital mammography. We will develop a computed radiography (CR) system for mammography based on novel glass ceramic materials. These glass materials can be less expensive and attain better performance than existing photostimulable phosphor materials. They are transparent and, therefore, do not suffer from loss of resolution and increase in noise due to light scattering from grain boundaries, as do polycrystalline materials. Specifically, we will: 1) Perform structural investigations via Differential Scanning Calorimetry, Scanning and Transmission Electron Microscopy, X-Ray Diffraction, Photoluminescence, X-ray excited Luminescence, and X-ray Absorption Near-Edge Structure. 2) Optimize the TSP material for the application in CR mammography: a) Improve the PSL signal, i.e. gain, of the TSP while maintaining high x-ray absorption and high resolution required for mammography. b) Minimize the stimulating exposure (laser power) required for readout. c) Minimize gain-fluctuation noise and structure noise in the TSP materials. d) Develop a large-format TSP plate for full-field digital mammography. 3) Design and construct a readout system for TSP. a) Design and build a benchtop readout apparatus. b) Determine design parameters and build a full-field, high-speed readout apparatus. 4) Characterize and benchmark the new computed radiography (CR) system by: a) Developing a theoretical model for the DQE of the TSP-based CR system. b) Measuring the system response, modulation transfer function (MTF), noise power spectra (NPS), noise equivalent quanta (NEQ), detective quantum efficiency (DQE), and contrast detail detectability of the new system. c) Measuring the system response, MTF, NPS, NEQ, DQE, and contrast detail detectability for a GE Essential FFDM system and FujiFilm CR mammography systems. d) Comparing the performance of the new system with the GE Essential and FujiFilm CR systems.